


Clean up your own mess.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is stuck cleaning up after the lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean up your own mess.

"Jack..." Gavin whinged from where he was sprawled on the sofa. He was stretched across both Ryan's and Michael's laps and the two were desperately trying to focus on their tasks at hand. Ryan, with his laptop balanced precariously on top of Gavin's knees, was trying to edit a video without getting distracted. Michael was playing Minecraft with Ray, who was having no problems from his seat on the armchair beside them. Michael wasn't exactly doing much within the game, in all honesty, with one hand on the controller and the other idly petting Gavin's hair. Geoff had stepped out of their living room to take a shower and he could be heard singing as the water hit his body. That left Jack. Jack was busy washing the dishes in the kitchen, rolling his eyes as Gavin continued to call out his name.

  
"What Gavin?" He replied somewhat gruffly, feeling slightly annoyed that he'd been left alone to clean up in the first place.  
"Come join us." Gavin replied, humming as Ryan stopped typing for a moment to rub small circles into his calves. Jack rolled his eyes, sighing as soapy water splashed him from the sink.  
"Later, I'm cleaning." He called back, elbow deep in the water as his fingers stroked the base of the sink in an attempt to find their utensils. Jack pulled out a spoon and began to clean it. He heard Gavin whinge from the other room.  
"Please Jack!" He said aloud, though it was drowned out by the sound of Ray moaning at Michael.  
"You're not even trying to do anything dude, that mob just flat out murdered me. Where was my Mogar?" Ray accused, only for Michael to look up at him in a daze.  
"Wha-? Oh, sorry Ray. I'll get your stuff." Jack chuckled at the frustrated groan Ray let out.

  
He was so wrapped up in washing the dishes that Jack hadn't heard the shower turn off nor had he heard Geoff sneaking up on him. He let out a choked gasp as hands suddenly sneaked around his waist, squeezing slightly as a freshly shaved chin tucked itself up onto Jack's shoulder. Jack relaxed into the kiss Geoff pressed into his cheek, dropping the plate he'd been cleaning back into the sink with a curse. Geoff laughed at his misfortune, staring idly into the soapy water that his boyfriend's hands disappeared into.  
"Gavin has been calling for you." Geoff murmured softly. Jack scoffed, letting his own head roll back onto Geoff's shoulder.  
"I've told him already, I'm doing the dishes." Jack replied. Geoff sighed, starting to step back away from the sink and trying to bring Jack with him. Jack resisted his efforts, no matter how much he wanted to.  
"They can wait." Geoff said as he pulled gently at Jack's waist. Jack shook his head.  
"No, they can't. Not really. I'm almost done anyway, but then I have to dry them and put away and-" He was cut off by Geoff spinning him around and pressing his lips against his.

  
Jack pulled away, spluttering as he scowled up at Geoff.  
"Hey, you didn't let me finish." He grumbled and Geoff cracked a smile, pressing their foreheads together. Jack's expression softened when he noticed Geoff was wearing one of his shirts. He picked at the fabric with his fingers before smoothing it down again.  
"Hey? Isn't this mine? It's huge on you." Jack added with a laugh. He started to wonder if you could fit someone else in there with him, perhaps Ray.  
"It's huge on you too." Geoff murmured as Jack stepped away, shaking his head.  
"Whatever, I really do need to finish cleaning up around here." The ginger said, turning around again to resume washing the dishes. Geoff sighed, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist as he watched him work.  
"Finish washing them, yeah, and we'll get the lads to dry up and put away later. Ok?" Geoff suggested.

  
Jack groaned, shaking his head. He was done washing them for now, knowing that by the morning the sink would be full with dirty dishes once again.  
"They were supposed to do it in the first place!" Jack cried in frustration. When Geoff dropped his arms from around his waist and grabbed Jack's hand instead, he didn't protest as much as he should have. Geoff led him into the living room, pointing accusingly at the three younger men one by one.  
"You lot, to the kitchen. Trying to get Jack to do your damn chores, were you?" He scolded, glaring at the three very guilty looking lads. Gavin made to protest but he immediately closed his mouth when Geoff raised an eyebrow at him. Ray slowly put his controller down, being the first to stand as he dropped his head and walked into the kitchen. Ryan lifted his laptop up to allow Gavin to stand. When Gavin refused, Michael pushed him off and followed Ray to the kitchen. Gavin eventually followed, muttering under his breath as Michael threw a tea towel at him.

  
Geoff grinned, tugging Jack next to Ryan as he fell into Michael's seat. Ryan finished working and closed his laptop, turning to smile at his boys before snuggling close up into Ryan's side. Geoff glared at him over Jack.  
"What about you? What's your excuse for leaving Jack to clean by himself?" Geoff asked. Ryan eyes widened in innocence, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"I was editing!" He called out and Geoff's expression softened, snuggling back up to Jack's side.  
"Fine. But seriously Jack, you shouldn't let the lads convince you to do their dirty work." Geoff said, nodding slowly. Jack sighed, pulling both Geoff and Ryan closer.  
"I know, I just can't resist when they're all pouting at me." He confessed and Ryan chuckled, shaking his head.  
"They do look like a litter of puppies, don't they?" He mused and Geoff barked out a laugh.  
"Bunch of mutts more like." He added, feeling Jack's belly shake as he chuckled.

  
The three men calmed down after a couple of minutes, content to sit in silence and curl up against each other. The other room was quite the opposite, however, and Geoff, Jack and Ryan were soon laughing again as they listened to the commotion.  
"Gavin! We're supposed to be drying them, not juggling them!" Michael yelled and the sound was soon followed by a loud crash. Ray's laughter was probably not a good sign yet neither of the three men curled up on the couch could be bothered to move at the sound of Gavin screaming and Michael wrestling him to the ground. The lads could clean up their own mess this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing AHOT6, so y'know. <3


End file.
